Lest the World be Full of Souls
by MaryTheMelancholyMisanthrope
Summary: On the outskirts of a fallen race, a colony of survivors make their home in an abandoned prison, led by none other than Micheal. With his right hand woman at his side, they manage to scratch out a life in the post apocalyptic hell. eventual Gabriel/OC
1. Lest the world be full of souls

Hi everybody! Okay so this Idea has been rattling around in my head for a few months now, but I've only just been able sit down and get it all out. It was inspired by a dream, like many of my stories seem to be, I do not own Legion, and I am making absolutely no money from this.

~Lest the World Be Full of Souls—

It was dark. But then again, these days it's always dark, weather the sun was out or not, light had nothing to do with it, only the dread.

Marie used the butt of her shot gun to break the store window's glass, before reaching in and opening the door. Looking at the shelves she found a ton of cans, some bread mix that hadn't begun to mold yet, and a whole self of bottled water. She motioned for the others to follow, keeping her eyes on the windows.

Watching for those black eyed, winged bastards.

The group loaded the rations into the van, and she waited until they had set off before slinging her gun over her shoulder, and getting on her motor bike to follow. She kept a lookout on their tail end, and kept up well. Half an hour later, they pulled up to the penitentiary. Marie got off her bike, and radioed up to the gate men. They opened the doors, and were immediately swarmed. Marie, and the other armed patrol guards shot off round after round until the group had, for the most part, safely backed themselves into the gates, and into the prison yard.

Everyone, was checked for possession, before being taken to the med wing, or began toting off the goods to the storage, and assessment rooms. Marie rubbed her brow, and slung her gun, heading to debrief with 'the warden'.

She greeted the other citizens of their small colony, as she passed them in the hall. The greetings she received in return varied depending upon the amount of respect they had for her, many were happy she could do her job so well, and respected her for what sacrifices she made to do her job, while others envied and looked down on her for her youth and higher rank that they believed she did not deserve.

She often wondered herself, but Michael believed she did, so she believed him.

He was an angel, after all. Well that, _and_ the warden.

She came up to his door and sighed, tired. She knocked on the steel door and waited. The door buzzed, and she turned the handle, and went in. Michael sat in his desk, going over security revisions, and emergency evacuation plans for when they eventually had to leave the prison, after exhausting the surrounding resources.

She smiled; he worked so hard, with little time for himself. After allowing to become an angel again, Michael watched man picked off and wiped out, one by one or twenty by twenty, being able to do nothing. So, once again he descended to earth and tore off his wings to gather and help any people left ; that was two years ago.

He looked up, and smiled slightly, obviously tired.

"how did the mission go? Any prospects?"

Marie nodded, "yes, sir. There was a great deal of bread mix, and three generators in the back. We think they can be salvaged, sir." He nodded and motioned to the seat in front of him, Marie took a seat.

"Marie, the scouts have been gone for a month and a half, with no radio contact for a month; it's time we called it a failure. We'll send another in three months, when we will hopefully have more man power." Marie bowed her head, sighing; Ivan's friend Tera had been part of the scout party.

"I will inform the others, and have their rooms readied for reassignment." He smiled, "thank you Marie, you are very responsible for your age, and have seen more than your share of the outside. I can only assume it is your continued faith, I respect that; even more so given the other's criticism."

Marie's hand went to her silver cross on a leather band around her neck. Though the world was being wiped clean, by God, she couldn't help but cling to him even more. She was no saintly spirit, she sinned as much as the next person, but it helped knowing there was a person who loved you anyway; even if he was currently trying to exterminate the human species.

Marie nodded, "Is there anything else sir?" Michael shook his head so, Marie stood and left. She thought about the scout party that had disappeared, like the four before it.

The scouting party, was a team of people, who left the prison on a mission to find a place to go after they exhausted the resources around St. Luke's. none had returned so far, most likely due to the fact that if you left the prison too long, you were hunted down and picked off by 'The Dogs of heaven'.

Marie knew that she would have to be on that next mission, as they had to be led by the current head of guard, so to help survive. That was how she rose through the ranks so quickly, boosted on the shoulders of the dead, her mom said.

Marie and her family had come to St. Luke's a year ago, and when they were having an even harder time surviving and keeping the dogs out. Marie's sister Rachel was a nurse and, her mother was a registered midwife, so she helped organize the shambled med wing.

Marie's father was a mechanic and general engineer, so he became the all-around handy man, and helped fix doors and such. Marie's older brother David, was a child's pastor, and her 20 year old brother Ivan, was a security officer, and weapon specialist. Both him and a 19 year old Marie knew how to, shoot a gun and still kill people with it after it was empty; they handled security.

Both Marie's younger sister Verona, and Daniel's wife Saline could cook, so they went to work in the stockade and the kitchens.

It had been a hard four years, but it would have been even harder if they hadn't been found by a group of scavengers, out looking for food.

Marie's weakening faith had been revived, to an unshakable wall by that, sheer act of god that must have been; Especially seeing as they had all been buried in a pile of rubble.

Marie sighed, and continued to the guard wall, where they made sure nothing came to close to the outer walls. Another guard from the scavenger's troupe and her climbed the ladder, her red hair blowing into her face.

She stood at the top, relieving her brother and another from duty, so they could go get some much needed sleep. About a half hour went by, it was mostly silence, which despite what one might think was a good thing, wasn't. Suddenly a figure rose up, over the horizon, and Marie's eyes widened and she radioed up to Michael to send re-enforcements.

Gabriel, general of the angels, was making a personal appearance.


	2. The divine,if monotonus messenger of God

Thank you everyone for the shining reviews! I'll try to keep the chapters coming at a steady pace, but no promises!

I do not, nor have I ever, owned Legion, otherwise Gabriel would have totally had more screen time.

~Lest the world be full of souls—

-Chapter two— The divine, if monotonous messenger of God

Guards gathered in the prison yard, weapons drawn, and safety off.

Marie pointed her gun at the general of the dogs of heaven, hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to shoot. She had encountered Gabriel before, once on the wall, when he dive bombed, almost causing her to fall 50 feet to her death, and once on one of the scavenger runs, where he cornered her, and her team. It had been Tera who had saved them, hiding behind a store shelf when she caught sight of him, and then shoving it over and on top of him, giving them the time they needed to get out quick.

This would most likely be another attempt to convince Michael to surrender, due to vast out numbering and dwindling resources. He would shout down to Michael, and Michael would shout back up, while keeping the guards from opening fire. Meanwhile the dogs would be scraping at the steel walls, screeching, and trying to scale the wall full force.

Michael often said that the two angels had once been closer than brothers, family in the truest sense of the word. He told her once, before she had actually seen him, that she reminded him of Gabriel. She didn't know what to think of it; she still doesn't, not really.

Gabriel drew closer, and as expected the hounds were ate his ankles. He swooped, but this time she knew enough to dive out of the way. He stayed in the air, looking down at Michael, with a tired but expressionless look. They took their positions firing off at the dogs that got to close, keeping count so they could go out later and retrieve the bodies and take the clothes and shoes. Morbid yes, but also a necessity in this time of desperation. After which, they would take the naked bodies out in the back and burn them, then bury the ashes.

The angels had they're conversation, and then Gabriel left, leaving his dogs to waste their ammo on until they eventually either left, or were all killed.

Marie was there six hours, and had to reload more times than she cared to remember. When her shift was over she headed to her 'room', which was in reality one of the solitary confinement cells with a lockless door. After grabbing a change of clothing, she then headed to the showers, wanting to get the last thirteen hours off her skin with the prison's cold water.

After which, she headed to the kitchen to say hello to her mom and little sister, eating the small meal put on her tray. She was tired, and heard some talk from a table away, where a couple of the new 'inmates' (as she fondly thought of the residents of St. Luke's) snickering and laughing to themselves. She didn't like the new guys, a bunch of red necks with a lack of respect for the warden and anybody enforcing the rules.

"Hey, you! You with the stupid bandanna and weird tattoos!" one of them yelled over at her, making her grind her teeth and turn to look at them. They laughed, "Hey, where'd ya get them things? They make ye look like a lil'biker dude, but uglier! hyuck, hyuck!"

Marie narrowed her eyes and sneered; those tattoos were a birthday gift from her brother, when she turned eighteen. A set of intertwining barbed wire and brambles stretched from her wrists, up and over her arms to converge in the center of her back, and wrap around the word _**Trust**_.

"That is not _**in any way **_your business, so shut your inbred cake hole, and show a lil' respect."

The biggest guy got up and walked over to her fuming "What did you say, you lil' bitch? You ain't fit to lick my boots, you stupid tattooed whore-" and that was when she grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to her knee, twisting his arm up behind him, shoving his face into the table's top.

Sometimes you had to show who was in charge, prove there was a reason for your rank; not to mention defend your pride.

His friends tried to help, but were put down quick by the other guards,

"Look, you inbred wussy boy, there is a reason that I am head of security, and you and your friends are glorified garbage men. I show respect to my superiors and, know what the fuck I'm doing. So don't fuck with me, or the others, because if you're not helping, you're hurting; and if you're hurting, then well, you aren't needed. There is no need for those who don't contribute, we're over crowded anyway, won't nobody notice if you and your boys…..disappear. So, step up or, step out."

She released him and grabbed her tray, picking it up and eating in the kitchen with her mom, while Verona took stock in the back. After she was done, she went back to her room and went to sleep, to dream of angels and rubble.

The next day, she reported to Michael for their morning meeting, she would report the resident's moral and make suggestions, while he would read the angels' apparent strategy's, and sometimes talk about what he thought Gabriel would do next.

Today he looked troubled in a way that made Marie nervous, because he looked confused. When _**Michael**_ was confused, there was _no telling_ what would happen. He scratched his chin and leaned back in his seat, thinking. Marie sat quietly, having said her piece, when he sighed.

"Gabriel knows that we aren't going to surrender, and yet comes back every week, speaking the same words with the same driven, self-righteous attitude."

Marie didn't see any of that when she looked at Gabriel, she saw a solider doing his duty, in a monotone monotonous way every week. Michael continued, "but this time he seemed to be…tired, and less driven, perhaps even resigned. But Gabriel has never been that way before; it is all most as if he was questioning himself."

Marie sighed, and leaned forward, "The man definitely looks tired, but from what you have told me about him, I didn't even know it was possible for him to be questioning himself." Michael nodded, "Gabriel was all ways the obedient son, doing everything our father asked of him. He is a good soldier, and this all means that it is completely unpredictable what he'll do next, if anything."

But for three weeks, he showed up and they had they had their little practiced conversation, and he left the dogs at the walls, and sent them to stop the scavengers, sometimes it worked, mostly it didn't.

Everything went as it always did; morning, afternoon, and night of the same routine as it had for months.

That is, until Gabriel showed up at their front gate unconscious, with horribly mangled wings and part of a sword sticking out of his ribs.

Ah ha ha! Cliff hanger!

What's happened to Gabriel? Find out next time!

And remember people! Read review recycle! Wait a minute…..


	3. The Requital of heaven's obedient son

Hello again, joaT here! I just have to thank you guys for the great reviews, not only were they greatly appreciated, but they encouraged me to write the third chapter even faster! I want you to know, that I read every review turned in, and I take what's written in them to heart! Thank you!

I do not in any way, shape or form, own legion. If I did, It would be rated **[R]** for completely different reasons….

~Lest the world be full of souls—

-Chapter three— The Requital of heaven's obedient son

Michael ordered the prison gates opened, and he went to him grabbing his chest plate and shaking him to wake him. "Gabriel, wake brother! What has happened to you?"

From where she stood behind Michael, Marie saw Gabriel open his eyes slightly and cough.

"I have deserted the holy father, and faced heaven for you today brother. Do not make me regret it." His blackened eyes slipped closed, and his breathing grew shallow. Marie grabbed Michael's shoulder, "Sir, we should get him to the med wing. That sword wound looks bad, and he may need surgery." He wiped a hand over his face worriedly and tearfully nodded.

They called for a stretcher and had him toted to the med wing; with Michael and Marie in toe. When they took him in, Marie tugged Michael away from the operating room doors to the observation room, while they assessed the damage. A half hour later, Marie's older sister Rachel reported his status.

"He's stable for now, but there was some internal bleeding, and we're afraid his ….wings are irreparable, we may have to amputate. He is going to be in surgery for several more hours, so I suggest that you go eat, make your selves' busy…." Michael shook his head, and continued to watch, expressionless.

Marie smiled slightly at her sister, "Don't worry Rachel, I'll take care of it." Rachel nodded, and quietly went back to work. Marie looked at Michael, and left for the mess hall, coming back with two treys filled with fruit, and set one down in front of Michael. He picked at it absently, and Marie rubbed his shoulder, "He'll pull through it Michael, from what you've told me he's too stubborn to let something like this end him."

Michael, looked tiredly back at her, "Thank you Marie, you've been more than helpful. I'll be fine, so why don't you go keep an eye on the guards; they are no doubt wondering why we are helping an enemy."

Marie nodded, and left for the now crowded prison yard where all of her guards were gathered, and She climbed up on the highest platform she could find. She looked out over them, stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. They all turned to her curious, "ladies, and gentlemen, you have no doubt heard that we have currently, an enemy guest in surgery."

Random calls let out, exclaiming curiosity and animosity; most of the animosity from the red necks who had gathered in the prison yard after no doubt hearing the news themselves. "The general of the armies of heaven, the archangel Gabriel, has deserted the dogs of heaven in favor of joining our own ranks…..It appears he has realized how fruitless it is to fight the dog with its back against a wall."

Cheers and laughter rose, along with the red neck's continued cries for blood, and execution. She looked down at the red necks, "What exactly is your argument? What could you possibly gain from executing someone with the leader ship skills to lead an army of God, and has every battle plan in their in arsenal his mind?"

The lead red neck sneered, "Ha' about revenge? That guy has been picking us off for four years! he's killed our family, friends and neighbors!"

The other hick's chorused their agreement, throwing in their own half assed arguments. Marie looked down at them, "So, what you are saying, is that revenge is worth more than our continued survival?" Marie climbed down from the platform, and approached the small group.

"Possibly, the only real chance at winning this God forsaken war, fights his brothers and sisters, almost dying to do so, and you want to kill him in cold blood?" the red necks quieted when everyone looked at them with cold, narrowed eyes. The sky above began to darken as night fell, and storm clouds converged, promising rain and thunder.

Marie looked out at them, "You Don't worry about him being a spy in disguise either, because his wings are going to have to be amputated, which leaves him completely human. In every sense of the word, this guy is now in the same exact boat as us."

She looked out at every body, watching their expressions, "Now, we have no idea what will happen now that the dogs have no general, so we're doubling the number of guards on duty at any point in time, and we will be postponing the next scavenger's run, so small portions for a week or two. That is all, thank you everybody."

The crowd dissipated, leaving the red necks and Marie alone in the courtyard. She turned to them and glared, "I don't like your attitudes, and I don't like you. If you challenge my authority again, I Will End You." With that she turned to the main doors and reentered the building, making her way to the med wing to inform Michael that the situation had been dealt with.

As she passed she heard the crowds begin their gossip, the only current entertainment available. Sighing tiredly, Marie allowed herself to think about the angel Gabriel. As far as she could tell, he was a killing machine, but capable of compassion apparently. Or he was simply doing this for the sake of his brother, the rest of the colony simply being caught in the aftershocks of his choice. She also thought about the wounds that had covered his torn, and bleeding body; the bruises littering his face, and the blade broken off in his flesh….What kind of love is this, to almost sacrifice yourself to aid the brother that defied everything he stood for?

Marie arrived at the med wing to find pandemonium had erupted, nurses and doctors scattered in all directions, and the uproar seemed to come from the operating room. She stopped her sister as she passed, clearly terror-stricken, "what's going on? What happened?" Rachel looked from her sister to the room she had just vacated, two words that guaranteed chaos.

"Gabriel's awake!"

Oh, Dear? What Have I done? What is it with Michael and crying during highly emotional moments? How will Gabe react to his now wingless future? Find out next time!

And remember my freaky darlings!

Read review recycle!


	4. In the Wake of Their Humanity

Hey guys! Thanks again for the great reviews! Oh, and Melissa? May I suggest making an account so that you get alerts for when I update? Cliffhangers aren't all evil kiddo!

I do not, nor have I ever owned Legion, otherwise the creep old lady would have eaten Audrey's mum and everyone would have lived happily ever after.

~Lest the world be full of souls—

-Chapter Four— In the wake of their humanity

Marie almost froze, when she heard her sister say that Gabriel was awake, from the immediate fear upon learning this fact.

Almost.

Marie instead grabbed her sister by the shoulders, "What do you mean? You said he would be under for hour-" she was interrupted when a bloody archangel burst through the operating room doors, rage clear in his actions. His gaze locked onto Marie and Rachel, and he advanced on them; violence clearly his objective.

Marie pushed Rachel into the stampede of doctors and colony personnel, effectively getting Rachel out of the clear and present danger that was Gabriel. She squared her shoulders and ran forward tackling Gabriel to the ground, the ease with which she did this surprised her. They tumbled to the ground, Marie rolled ass over tea kettle, landing near Gabriel's head; she rolled a few feet away, and caught sight of his back.

Since becoming captain of the guard for St. Luke's, Marie had seen some pretty horrible things, the mauled bodies of people she worked and lived with, possessed children tear their own parents throats out, and the faces of loved ones after learning that their family and friends would not be coming back from a hunt. But none of these things made Marie want to cry as much as the sight of an angel's bloodied back and bleeding shoulders; where their wings, by all rights, should be.

But aren't.

She gasped, giving Gabriel enough time to turn and pin her to the ground by her throat, cutting off her air supply quite efficiently. She scrambled to pull his hands off, but even as a human he was stronger than her. Just as black began dull the world around Marie's vision, a pair of arms grabbed Gabriel and pulled him up and of off her.

Michael wrestled Gabriel to the ground, pinning him long enough for one of the remaining nurses to inject a sedative into his hip. He thrashed for about four minutes before he slowed, and his eyes drifted closed. In that time, Marie's sister rushed up and helped Marie sit up and breathe correctly.

Michael released his brother and stood looking at the head doctor angrily, "What happened here! You were supposed to heal my brother, not let him rampage all over the med wing! Why did he wake up!"

As the doctor stuttered out an apology, and tried to explain, Marie looked over at Gabriel, who was still bleeding horrendously. It was clear that they had only just finished moving the wing bone, when he awoke, as the gaping holes in his back had not even begun to be sewn up.

If nothing was done he would bleed out on the hallway floor.

She tried to say something, but her throat hurt too much to do more than cough; she took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain to draw the attention back to the angel.

"Gabriel's still bleeding."

Michael looked down at Marie, panicked when she said this, and then looked at his brother who was clearly bleeding out on the prison floor. He hurriedly stooped to pick him up under the arms, and pulled him into the operating room; when the doctors were too afraid to follow him in, he began to stitch his brother's wounds himself. Marie made to follow him, when Rachael pulled her back frightened.

Marie tried to shake her off, when her brother Ivan grabbed her arm, also pulling her back. Apparently that was a bad thing to do, because Marie began coughing violently; she couldn't stop and collapsed from lack of air flow.

_(\,o,/)_

A couple of hours later, Marie woke to find herself in her 'room' on her cot, a neck brace surrounding her throat. Sitting up, she took off the brace and rubbed her neck; she could already feel the bruises forming. Shaking her head, she noticed the jug of water next to her bed, along with a cup and a note.

_When you wake, you will find me in the conference room. We have much to discuss._

_-Michael_

Marie replaced the note, and drank all the water in the jug, feeling much better. She stood and opened her door to find Verona sitting outside her door.

"Baby sister, why were you holding vigil by my entrance?" Verona looked up confused, and pinched her sister's leg. "Come on M, stop talking funny!" Marie smirked down at her sister, obviously enjoying messing with her sibling.

"Alright, lil' sis. 'Why oh, why are you sitting outside my cell.' Better?" Verona looked down at the ancient magazine on her lap.

"I was worried about ya M, never seen some knock ya out before….." Marie's smirk faded.

"Sorry baby sister, I got distracted; sometimes that's all it takes."

She helped her sister up, and Verona walked with her as far as Michael's office. She looked at her feet, and looked at Marie, "Are you sure ya wanna go in there….'cause I think that other one's in there too."

Marie looked at her sister confusedly, before Verona heard someone on the other side of the door and took off. She watched her until she came to the corner, and turned to look at Marie again.

She gave her sister a thumb up and cracked a weak smile, which earned her a weak smile in return. Marie had no idea how to tell her sister that she was going to go on the next scouting party; she was sure it would break her heart.

Marie looked at the door, and sighed before knocking quietly, "Come in miss wilder."

This could not be good; Michael _**never **_called Marie by her surname. She opened the door, and froze; sitting in front of the warden's desk was Gabriel, who looked admittedly tired and worse for wear. He glanced back over his shoulder disinterestedly, and froze in turn.

"You!" His posture went from tired and slightly relaxed, to alert and volatile. Michael did not appear worried, only mildly annoyed; Weather it was at Gabriel or Marie herself, she could only guess.

"Gabriel, allow me to introduce our captain of the guard, Marie Ashby wilder." Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "You are the one who subdued me in the passage….."

Marie looked at him quizzically, and granted apprehensively. "You mean the hallway outside the operating room? Yeah, well you were kind scaring everyone; I didn't really know what else to do, I apologize If I injured you further."

Gabriel was obviously not in the forgiving mood, as he sneered from his seat. If Michael had been of the eye rolling nature, Marie had no doubt that he would have at their behavior.

"Marie, please have a seat." He said with some aggravation. She pulled out the chair parallel to Gabriel's' own. Michael looked at his brother, and then again at Marie, who shrunk back in her seat. She glanced at Gabriel from the corner of her eye, noticing that despite his bravado, he looked very weak and looked to be having difficult time breathing.

"My brother was rather confused due to the sedatives in his system, when he awoke-"

"When I awoke your supposed 'Healers' had removed my wings, and I was in great pain. I was greatly disorientated, and my first thought was that I had been betrayed. I apologize for acting in such a violent manner." Gabriel said interrupting his brother, and looking away from Marie.

She was quiet for a moment attempting to gauge his sincerity, before she sighed and leaned forward in her seat to rest her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "Look, don't worry about it; it's completely understandable in your situation, in unknown territory, confused and in pain."

Marie lifted her head to look at him, and sat back up, "And I apologize as well, I over reacted by tackling you; I could have harmed you further, it was irresponsible of me and I am sorry."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and nodded once quietly.

~~~~{\O/}~~~~

Michael watched the two warriors silently, watching for hostility, resentment of any kind; satisfied they were not going to kill each other, he cleared his throat. Marie looked up expectantly; her head tilted slightly, focused on Michael.

He noticed that a hand shaped bruise was beginning to form around her throat.

"Gabriel and myself have discussed his desertion, in time I will explain the details, but for now all you need to know is that he has joined us, is now entirely human, and I trust him." He looked at his brother meeting Gabriel's cold gaze.

Michael looked at Marie again, "Due to obvious hostility of many of the colony, I am assigning you as his personal bodyguard. He will accompany you everywhere, and I am assigning you a new, larger room, so to make protecting him easier."

Marie's eyes grew wide, surprised; but she nodded, "Yes sir, warden sir. After the….incident, there will likely be quite a few hostiles."

~~~~{\O/}~~~~

Gabriel didn't enjoy being spoken about as if he needed protection, but he understood. He had expected more resistance from the head of security; she had just been given babysitting duty after all. But instead she simply went along with it, even going so far as to agree; she seemed completely comfortable following orders without complaint.

He glanced over at her, as his brother began explaining security measures, and necessities to her. He noticed a hand shaped bruise beginning to form around her throat, and felt angry at himself for losing control so easily. He remembered landing hard on the ground after she had tackled him, and turning to see a shocked look on her face. He realized she must have seen the bleeding orifices of his amputated wings, and was disgusted.

He had felt insulted, first they take his wings, and then a young female had tackled him.

It was highly emasculating.

He looked at her again, noticing her shabby clothes and unruly long red hair, the freckles on her face and a small scar that ran through her left eyebrow.

~~~~{\O/}~~~~

"Now, Marie I think it would be wise to take Gabriel to get his temporary wardrobe, Gabriel do you agree?" Michael asked his brother, noticing his inspection of the head of security. Gabriel looked at Michael, and nodded silently.

He attempted to stand and lost his footing; not thinking Marie shot up and grabbed his arm, steadying the ex-angel. "Are you alright?" Gabriel looked away, embarrassed. Marie noticed, "It's probably just a little vertigo from what's left of the drugs in your system. We just need to get some food in you, and your metabolism should do the rest." She tried to smile reassuringly, but she didn't really have a lot of practice reassuring people. Gabriel met her eyes briefly, and nodded.

He tried to stand up straight and nearly toppled again; thinking quickly she ducked under his arm and stood up as straight as she could, straightening him as well, and lending him balance.

Michael smirked a little, Marie's attempts at walking him out of the room were rather endearing if…..comical? "Perhaps I should arrange for a wheelchair until you have metabolized the narcotics?"

Gabriel seemed to notice the mirth barely hidden in his words and glared at him; though the effect was somewhat diminished due to the small red haired woman holding him up. "No! I'd rather have the woman lumber me about preposterously!" he said indignantly.

"'The Woman' has a name, and if you don't start using it she'll drop you!" Marie said from underneath the large man leaning on her.

"Tell ya what, flyboy, I'll drop you off at my room, and then fetch you some food and clothing. We keep your embarrassment down to a minimum and you don't break my back, it's a win/win situation."

Gabriel looked down at her, glaring, before nodding and allowing her to lead him out into the hall way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~{\O/}~~~~

Wow, I really put these characters through the ringer huh? How will Marie deal with being Gabe's baby sitter? How will Gabe deal with being baby sat?

On another note, I have made a fanwork for this fan fiction, over at , look me up As intothemist13 and it'll be in my gallery.

Ya'll know what ta do!

Say it with me now! Read! Review! Recycle!


	5. A Walk Around The world

I do not own Legion, and never will.

Chapter 5 ~ A Walk Around The World

Marie struggled slightly under Gabriel's weight, but the weight she could deal with; the silence was what bugged her.

"So…I don't suppose you happen to remember that time you almost knocked me off the high wall?" She said with a wary humor. He looked down at her, and frowned as though personally insulted that she had attempted to initiate a conversation. The small red head rolled her eyes, thinking to herself _Sor-ry your highness, Excuse my attempt at civility._

Suddenly Verona came from behind the corner as though she had been waiting for Marie, "Hey M! Guess what David said-" but she froze when she saw Gabriel. Marie could almost see the cogs turning in her little sister's mind, deciding what to say to the giant that was currently leaning on her older sister.

"Wow, You're REALLY big! Did'ya eat a lot of broc'ly?" She said neck craning to look at his face.

Marie bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing, as Gabriel's face screwed up in a confused manner. "What would my Diet have to do with my muscle structure?" Marie just shook her head, "Gabriel sir, this is my younger sister Verona." Gabriel glanced at her briefly and nodded.

They carried on like this, Verona walking beside Gabriel and Marie asking really mundane questions, but at a hundred miles per hour. When they finally got back to Marie's room, Verona looked at her little Pokémon watch, "Uh, oh! I've gotta get to the kitchen, we're making bread for ta'marrow and Saline'll skin my butt if I'm late again. Bye!" Marie waved as her little sister took off like a flash, before noticing the horrified look on Gabriel's face.

"What's up big guy?" He looked at her like she was insane for not feeling the same, "I hardly think that removing the skin from that child's rear end is an appropriate punishment for tardiness!"

Marie almost dropped Gabriel she was laughing so hard, "Sir, My sister in law has no intention to skin Verona's backside, it's a metaphor meaning she'll be very angry."

After Marie had put him down on the bed in her cell, Gabe calmed down slightly, but still didn't understand why Verona would say something like that. Marie tried to explain it, but couldn't without sounding horrific in Gabriel's eyes.

"Look, I'm going to go get you some food; Do not under circumstance open this door for anyone other than your brother, or myself, Got that?" He nodded, and picked up Marie's copy of _The Call of the Wild, _off the small table next to her bedopening the very dog-eared book. She noticed, nodding "Feel free to read it, It's a good book."

She left, heading towards the clothing requisition office first. A small crowd had gathered at the door way, as it tended to be the gossip hub of the colony. They quieted when she approached; parting so she could get through. At the small desk inside, Quincy the man in charge of the office looked up, and smiled his weird nosy neighbor smiled and stood. He was easily 70 years old, but had the aura of a man still in his trouble making days.

As to say, annoying and full of unnecessary flattery.

"Ah, Captain Wilder! Always a pleasure, how are you feeling after your little…ruckus with that angel fellow?" a smattering of chuckles and mocking laughter went through the crowd.

Marie rolled her eyes, and faked a smile, "Quite fine Quinton, I assure you. I am here to requisition a set of clothing for our guest; I believe he would be rather on the large side." Old Quincy and his group of chuckle buddies quieted down.

"Really, captain?" the elderly man said hesitantly, hands wringing nervously.

She met his eyes with a stony demeanor, "Did I stutter? I requested clothing for the general, and I expect it by the time I return from the mess, understood?" Quincy nodded, while he was mischievous, he was not and idiot. Marie nodded and turned sharply in the direction of the mess hall, ignoring the rising voices of the gossip mill behind her.

Soon, she came to the mess hall door and pushed it open. She let herself relax a bit in the familiar surroundings, and casually approached the counter and grabbed a tray.

"Hey M! I didn't expect to see you for a few hours, Verona said you were in a meeting with Michael, and those tend to run on a while." Saline greeted her younger sister in law, and Marie smiled pleasantly. "Heya, Saline. I'm here to get some food for our newest inmate; he needs something to help break down the narcotics in his system." Saline nodded, and loaded the tray with sweet bread and fruit.

On her way out of the mess hall, Marie was intercepted by her least favorite people and they smelt like alcohol.

"We-ll, well, well If it ain't the good cap'n whore!" the ring leader of their group stepped –or rather hobbled- directly in her path, closely followed by his lackeys. The group smelt heavily of alcohol, the origins of which she did not know. She narrowed her eyes, and set Gabriel's tray down on a table nearby.

"Is there a reason you backwoods birdbrains smell even worse than usual?" They just grinned at her and the group leader stepped into her personal space, and spoke, breathing his stank breath into her face.

"Ya'know cap'n, there's a lot that goes on 'round here ya don't know nothing about…and ain't nobody gonna tell ya."

Marie scrunched up her face, and turned her head trying to avoid the hillbilly's stink. She pulled her fist back and whipped it forward, nailing him straight in the nose effectively breaking it. As the idiot tried to stop the blood gushing from his nose, a set of Marie's guards came over to subdue his gang.

"Gentlemen, put these sorry sonsabitches in the tank, and search their quarters for any kind of still or alcohol manufacturing devices. Then alert the warden, I intend to petition for a group expulsion."

The guards nodded, "Yes ma'am, Captain Wilder."

After the red necks were escorted out, Marie grabbed the tray and dropped by the clothing requisition office before making her way back to her cell block. Marie knocked on the door. "Sir, It's me you can open the door."

She hears a small scuffling sound and then the door opened, revealing an unbalanced Gabriel. "Oh, for goodness sake, sit down before you break something!" He made his way back to the bed, and sat looking unsteady even in such a reclined position. She tugged her small bedside table over to the bed and sat the trey down. She handed him his silverware and instructed him to eat, while she pulled up a chair and sharpened her army knife.

After he was done he watched her silently, and thoughtfully. Ten minutes of silence passed before he said anything. "I do remember." She looked up from her knife, and raised a scared brow.  
>"Excuse me?" He sits back on the cot, "I remember nearly knocking you off the wall. Your hair is quite a memorable feature."<p>

The captain of the guard cracked a grin which quickly morphed into a belly laugh, and Gabriel couldn't help but crack his own small grin.

Maybe this little arrangement might actually work out.


End file.
